Doctor Who Series 11
by Whovian215
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor (Jodie Whittaker), Luke Smith (Tommy Knight) and K-9 (John Leeson) travel through space and time in the TARDIS.


**A/N: Hey Everybody, I'm starting this story from scratch. Some of it will be similar to the original, but otherwise it's a fresh start on my pitch for Series 11. I realize with the companions cast, it won't go this way, but I'm not using them because I don't know what they're like or anything.**

The Return of WOTAN

Luke Smith groaned as his alarm blared incessantly at an all-too early hour Monday morning. He sighed and got up, padding into the bathroom to strip and shower.

When he finished, he pulled on his work clothes: a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a pea coat. He put his laptop in his bag and left his flat, making sure the door was closed and locked, and walked from Red Lion Square to the Camden tube station.

He was working for the London Tribune as a journalist in honor of his mother, Sarah Jane Smith, who had passed away nearly seven years ago. His sister, Sky Smith was currently at university, while his old friends Clyde and Rani were in America, defending the States from alien menaces with his long-distance girlfriend, Maria.

Luke entered the office and waved at his boss, Verity.

"Luke, good to see you. How's the girlfriend, still in America?"

"Yeah, she's busy, I probably won't see her until Christmas. Do you have anything for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She motioned for him to sit down, and he did. She turned her computer around to show him the website she was looking at.

"WOTAN? That name rings a bell." Luke said.

"In the nineteen sixties, London came under attack from a group of robots known as the War Machines. The military kept it all hush-hush, but the name WOTAN has been used in connection with that incident."

"What was the source of the War Machines?"

"The Post Office Tower." Verity said.

Luke turned his attention back to the screen.

"This is the website for WOTAN Enterprises. They're launching a new phone, one that has no boundaries as far as connection. With the WOTAN phone, you'll be able to call anyone, anywhere, at any time."

Luke sat back.

"You think there's something sinister about them?"

"History would indicate there is, yes."

"I'll look into it," he promised, "I've got a contact, an old friend of my mum's, that might be able to help."

"Okay, give it a go."

"K-9, I need you!" Luke called.

The robot dog came whirring out of his bedroom into the living room.

"I am here, Master Luke!" he said.

"I need you to contact the Doctor."

"Affirmative!"

The robotic dog extended his radar dish and its lights began to flash.

Luke's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and set it on the table, allowing K-9 access to the Mr. Smith program, which had been miniaturized into phones for himself, Clyde, Sky and Maria after Sarah's death.

"Calling the TARDIS!" K-9 declared.

The Doctor scrambled across the controls of the TARDIS. The control room was on fire, and she had just regenerated.

INCOMING CALL flashed across the screen.

She clicked the answer button.

"Yes?"

"Doctor, this is Luke Smith. Sarah Jane's son. I've got a problem, here on earth. 2017. I believe WOTAN has resurfaced and if there's anyone that can deal with it, it's you. Please, if you get this message, come help," the connection broke.

"Earth. 2017, yes, let's see if you can get there, old girl," the Doctor had new determination, flying over the controls to attempt to set a course.

Luke heard it before he saw it. The familiar groaning, whining noise.

He ran outside, down the steps of his building and out onto the lawn.

A woman stepped out. She had short blonde hair, and was dressed in a dark blue jacket, worn over a hooded jacket and a starry shirt.

"Doctor?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that's me. I've got breasts now, what's the big deal?"

"Nothing, I just never knew you could be a woman."

"Oh, yes, of course. It's a big change for you humans, isn't it? Well, what is it you called me here for, Luke Jane Smith? Something about a WOTAN?"

"Do you remember WOTAN, Doctor? The War Machines?"

"Dimly."

"Well, we've got a new problem. WOTAN is back."

"Back? We destroyed it! I destroyed it!"

"It came back," Luke said, "I don't know how, but it's started a phone company."

"A phone company?"

"They're making a new line of phones."

The Doctor's eyes widened, and she looked as if she'd been doused in cold water.

"Hypnosis," she said, "they hypnotized people. If they're launching these phones, they must have some kind of hypnotizing agent in them, something to gain a wider net of control than before."

Luke nodded, "So how do we stop them?"

"We go to the source. Where is this WOTAN company based?"

"The Post Office Tower," Luke said.

"The TARDIS is going to be out of commission for a while," the Doctor said, "but if we run like hell, we can get there before the launch. When did you say it was?"

"This afternoon," Luke said.

"Right. Let's go,"

They took off across London. It took them nearly half an hour, but they finally reached their destination.

"I'm sorry, we aren't letting anyone in before the event begins. You'll have to wait an hour with everyone else," a security guard said.

"We work here," the Doctor said, holding up a blank piece of paper.

"Oh, right," the guard stepped aside and let them in.

They took the elevator up to the top of the tower, where a cloaked figure stood looking out over London.

The figure turned and reached up with metal arms to lower its hood.

"Kamelion?"

"Hello, Doctor,"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

DOCTOR WHO

Jodie Whittaker

LUKE SMITH  
Tommy Knight

K-9

John Leeson

WOTAN

Sunny Ormonde

VERITY LAMBERT  
Julie Walters


End file.
